Friend requests
by Hikayu
Summary: Destiel, Au escolar. Dean le hace una broma a Castiel, una broma que terminara exponiendo sus sentimientos hacia el moreno.
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La historia a continuación fue hecha sin fines de lucro.

Advertencia: Au, Bullying, por ahora T, pero tal ves mas tarde M.

* * *

Pilot

El comedor es el lugar donde de verdad se definen los puestos en la cadena alimenticia de la escuela, la jerarquía del reino, la sociedad que conforma la secundaria, los ricos con los ricos, los populares con los populares, los perdedores solos, o con otros perdedores, así es como es y por esa razón Castiel Novak cada día de su vida desde que entro a la escuela se ha sentado solo, ha caminado solo por los pasillos y ha regresado a casa solo.

Los hermanos Winchester formaban parte de la lista de "ridículamente populares", solo por ser, Dean Winchester, el guapo y don juan de la escuela y es que simplemente no había chica que no suspirara por el rubio de ojos verdes y eso que apenas estaba en segundo, o Sam Winchester, de primero pero más tierno y menos mujeriego, novio de la capitana de porristas de Bombers y miembro del equipo de baloncesto, luego estaban otros de tercer año como Crowley quien era rico y con complejo de rey, se cargaba a todas partes con su cuadrilla de seguidores, no había quien armara mejores fiestas, si tenías el honor de ser invitado, su loca ex-novia Abadon otra loca con complejo de reina, fue coronada hace dos años y todavía no se le cae la corona, el otro par de hermanos Lucifer y Michael Novak, de tercer año, quienes en realidad eran los protagónicos de toda la jerarquía, hijos de un poderoso ejecutivo y con el dinero para comprar la escuela entera, alumnos incluidos.

Dean estaba en la mesa del comedor con sus amigos charlando de cosas vanas como de costumbre, con Crowley principalmente, recorrió con la mirada el comedor hasta que llego a un sitio, una mesa totalmente dispuesta para un chico, este tenía sus audífonos puestos y leía un libro mientras pasaba papas fritas a su boca, se limitó a entrecerrar los ojos, pudo notar que vestía muy bien para ser solo un perdedor más, tenía un aire de desear estar solo y/o repeler a las personas, raro- describió su mente rápidamente

-Nos invaden los Novak, ¿cierto? – Crowley lo interrumpió.

\- ¿Eh? - su vocabulario se limitó a un sonido similar a una cuestión

-Bueno, aquí mismo tenemos a los gemelos discordia- Alzo la mirada para ver directamente a Lucifer y Michael que estaban charlando con Benny. - También esta Gabriel o como se llame el diabético ese, luego están Alfie y Hael, los niños adorables de segundo, y ahora tenemos a… -lo pensó por unos segundos. - ¡Hey Lucy! - interrumpió a gritos la conversación de los hermanos que solo lo miraron feo mientras le dedicaban atención al moreno – ¿cómo se llama tu hermano? - esta vez ambos le miraron confusos – Seré mas especifico, el raro- Esta vez ambos pasaron su vista de Crowley a la mesa donde estaba su hermano menor. -Castiel- contestaron al unísono, uno con tono de burla (Lucifer), el otro en tono dudoso (Michael)

-Maravilloso, también tiene raro el nombre- comento en un tono hiriente, en respuesta Lucifer solo entrecerró los ojos -Mas te vale no molestarlo- la respuesta de Michael fue firme e hizo que algunos en la mesa prestaran algo de atención a lo que se desarrollaba entre ellos. Crowley solo rodo los ojos y le ignoro, más bien continuo su antigua charla con Dean.

Era el primer día después de vacaciones y Castiel ya había perdido las portadas de algunos de sus libros en manos de sus amistosos compañeros, había "perdido" la playera de deportes y había tenido que recoger sus libros del suelo un par de veces, al menos le consolaba la música de sus audífonos y los libros que tenían sus páginas completas, pero recibió una notificación en su móvil, notificación que solo planeaba ignorar, luego de unos segundos también un mensaje, talvez este día sería un poco más reconfortante, pensó ingenuamente mientras le sonreía a la pantalla.

Después de clases Dean se quedó en la biblioteca para buscar un libro, no era como que Dean sea dedicado en las clases o algo símil, pero el Metatron, el loco profesor de literatura, había dejado un trabajo con mucho valor y a menos que quiera verle el rostro a ese obsesionado otro año, tiene que aprobar su materia, y en eso estaba hasta que vio a Crowley en una de las mesas con su móvil en mano y algunos libros por la mesa, pudo notar que unas mesas más atrás estaban su hermano Sam y Lucifer.

\- ¿Sabes leer? - en un tono despectivo y una mirada asombrada fue el primer comentario que le dedico el irlandés en cuanto se sentó frente a él con algunos libros en los brazos

-No sé, voy hacer el intento- Después de eso solo se dedicó a terminar el ensayo que tenía que entregar al día siguiente

A los pocos minutos de solo escuchar el tecleo de Crowley este casi salta de su silla para ponerle en la cara el móvil

-Mira esto!, no puedo creerlo- Solo veía la pantalla de colores moverse de un lado a otro y tenía los gritos de Crowley alrededor. Tomo el móvil con una mano para ver lo que le trataba de mostrar mientras ponía su otra mano en el rostro de su amigo para silenciarlo.

\- ¿Qué se supone que estoy viendo? - dijo después de unos segundos contemplando el perfil de Facebook de alguien llamado "Steve Collins"

-Pues es él, por dios, es el Novak, el raro- Trato de recordar el raro nombre del chico en vano

-Castiel- dijo apenas escucho la referencia, y era verdad, a pesar del nombre falso, la foto de perfil era del hermano menor de los Novak. - ¿Y eso te interesa por qué… -

-Viejo esta es la oportunidad de hacerle una broma al Novak, recuerdas que el año pasado Lucy se lució con carteles míos con fotos de perros, puedo vengarme a través de su hermanito- sonrió de forma perversa

-Oye no creo que esa sea buena idea, posiblemente él no tiene ni idea de lo que hizo Lucifer el año pasado, además si Michael se da cuenta, posiblemente te mate-

-Nos mate-corrigió

\- ¿Nos?, acaso quieres que te ayude a cavar nuestras propias tumbas, no gracias-

-Vaya el Winchester es todo un cobarde- solo bastaron esas palabras para tener a Dean preguntando que tenía planeado.

En la laptop de Sam, se hicieron una cuenta falsa, bajo el nombre de "Mary Ackles" tomaron una foto de la madre de Dean cuando era joven como foto de perfil y le inventaron una biografía llena de cosas como arte y música alternativa, luego le enviaron la solicitud a "Steve" con un mensaje

{Hola!, bueno no vamos a la misma escuela, pero tenemos gustos parecidos, seamos amigos, ok?}

Pasaron el resto del día viendo si Castiel caía en el juego, ambos sabían la contraseña de la cuenta y cada uno la usaba desde su móvil.

Dean recibió algunos mensajes de su hermano pidiendo su laptop de regreso, estaba a punto de cerrar sesión cuando vio que Steve acepto la solicitud.

* * *

¡Hola! Gracias por leer, en esta misma semana actualizare.

Algunas aclaraciones:

+Truman High School y Bombers - es la escuela y equipo, a la que asisten Sam y Dean en noviembre del 97 en "After school special" (4x13)

+Castiel y Sam son un año menor que Dean.

+Está ubicada temporalmente en abril o mayo, después de vacaciones de primavera, casi concluyendo el curso.

+Dean tiene 18 años


	2. Chapter 2

Supernatural y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La historia a continuación fue hecha sin fines de lucro.

Advertencia: Au, Bullying.

Muchas gracias para todos los lectores, todos los que han marcado fav y/o siguen la historia, me hace realmente feliz, gracias también para **SorayaWinchesterHolmes** , espero te siga gustando la historia, LOL no te preocupes mato a Dean si le hace daño al pequeño Castiel XD.

Lo que está entre […] son los mensajes de Castiel "Steve Collins"  
y los que están ente {…} son los de Dean y/o Crowley/ "Mary Ackles"

* * *

My family

-Cassie, ¿apenas llegas? - Fue lo primero que escucho en cuanto abrió la puerta de su casa, el cínico de su hermano mayor se encontraba en el sofá del recibidor viendo tv.

-Se suponía que me esperarías- Reclamo de inmediato, Lucifer hizo la mueca de haberlo olvidado,

-Castiel, ¿Apenas llegas? - Michael venia de la cocina con un boul lleno de palomitas -No se supone que Lucy te esperaría- Clavo una mirada acusadora en el rubio.

-Bueno, bueno, es que me he quedado con Sammy en la biblioteca, tenía que terminar un trabajo y cuando terminamos lo lleve a su casa en agradecimiento- Se excusó restándole importancia

-Pero se supone que me esperarías- insistió Castiel quien estaba aún más molesto al conocer los motivos de su hermano mayor, al menos tenía el apoyo de Michael.

-Pudiste mandarme un texto cuando tu ensayo termino-

-Te estuve llamando, incluso a Michael porque pensé que estaban juntos- espero algún tipo de respuesta, pero su hermano solo se quedó callado mirándole.

-Saben creo que mejor deberían alistarse, la tía Amara vendrá y papá nos quiere a todos en la cena- Michael trato de zanjar el tema, Lucifer hizo una mueca al mencionar a su tía. Castiel solo le miro y subió la escalera rumbo a su habitación

Una vez en su habitación se puso ropa cómoda y se lanzó a su cama, luego recordó a la chica que le había mandado un mensaje, aun no le contestaba nada, miro la pantalla de su móvil y el mensaje que le había enviado, la chica parecía linda por su foto, se sentía tontamente emocionado.

 _[¡Hola!, Me encantaría que fuéramos amigos, gracias]_

Puso el móvil a un lado en lo que terminaba un ensayo en la laptop

 _{Hola, pensé que no ibas a contestar}_ Después de unos momentos su móvil hizo ruido, era Mary

 _[Por qué no lo haría?]_

 _{Te tardaste, aunque me emocione cuando confirmaste la solicitud}_

Crowley y Dean se encontraban en la casa del primero, jugando un videojuego cuando "Steve" mando el mensaje, instalándolos a ambos frente al móvil de Crowley, riéndose y comentando sobre que deberían contestar.

 _[No todos los días una chica linda quiere ser tu amiga]_ Escribió casi sin ver, no tenía nada que perder.

-Dios, quiero evitar pensar que justo ahora acaba de decirle chica linda a mi madre- Dijo Dean entre gritos y risas fuertes mientras se sostenía de la mesita de la sala, Crowley solo se reía mientras pensaba que contestar

\- ¿Qué contestamos?, rápido se va a ver raro que tarde tanto- trato de ponerse serio, el rubio le miraba pensativo mientras comía papas

-Bueno, bueno escribe algo así como: "Tú también eres un chico lindo y además interesante!"- dijo con la boca aun llena, Crowley tecleo todo rápido y espero la respuesta, pero nada llego.

\- ¿Qué contesto? - después de unos minutos Dean puso en pausa el juego y saco su propio móvil. El mensaje seguía sin ser visto

{Hola?}  
{sigues ahí?} -Crees que se vea raro si insistimos- comento justo después de enviarlo.

-Nah, las chicas suelen hacer eso- Le quito importancia mientras le quitaba el mando al rubio y continuaba la partida

Castiel fue llevado casi a rastras al comedor para recibir a su tía, sus hermanos ya estaban alrededor de la mesa, incluso su padre ya había llegado, en silencio tomo su lugar y escucho la conversación que sostenían sus hermanos con su tía, mientras picaba su comida. La tía de Castiel era joven y se llevaba bien con su padre, solía ir a cenar a la casa de los Novak, y siempre estuvo presente después de la muerte su madre, era una mujer amable, pero con mucho carácter.

-Entonces, ¿Castiel? - la mesa se quedó en silencio unos momentos, aun no procesaba que le llamaban hasta que Gabriel le dio golpe bajo la mesa, vio la cara interrogante de su tía que le miraba fijo junto al resto de sus hermanos.

\- Si - contesto sin saber exactamente que le preguntaron

-Y cuál es su nombre? - siguió cuestionando su tía, se quedó mudo, siquiera sabía de qué estaban hablando

-El de quién? - contesto al fin

-El de tu novia ¿pues de que más estamos hablando? – debió suponerlo, parecía pregunta de rutina.

-No, yo no tengo- La decepción cubrió el rostro de sus hermanos al mismo tiempo que el de su tía, su padre solo sonrió algo sonoro mientras bebía de su copa. En cuanto terminaron la cena Michael y Lucifer desaparecieron en la cocina, Gabriel salió y Castiel fue a la sala con Alfie y Hael quienes veían una película mientras su padre y Amara charlaban. Busco su móvil dentro de su chamarra, tenia mensajes de Mary. La había ignorado sin querer.

 _[Lo siento, estaba cenando con mi familia]_ Dean ya se había ido de la casa de Crowley, estaba en su habitación escuchando música en el móvil cuando llego el mensaje. Crowley le mando un mensaje casi al mismo tiempo, "es tu turno".

 _{No te preocupes, yo también fui a cenar}_ contesto distraídamente

 _[Lo siento, mi familia es tan ruidosa que no escuche cuando llegaron los mensajes]_

 _{Enserio? Yo tengo suerte si ceno con la mía}_ contesto en automático mientras bajaba las escaleras rumbo a la cocina.

 _[La ventaja de tener 5 hermanos?]_

 _{Enserio tienes tantos?}_

 _[Sip]_  
 _[Eres hija única?]_

 _{No, tengo una hermana menor}_  
 _{Nos llevamos muy bien}_ Tal vez demasiado personal, pero ya lo había enviado, además dijo hermana no hermano.

 _[Suena bien, yo apenas les hablo]_

 _{Y eso?}_

 _[Los mayores son mandones, los menores son gemelos hablan su propio idioma]_

 _{Entiendo, mi hermana a veces me ignora}_ Estaba escribiendo una respuesta cuando llego otro mensaje  
 _{Me tengo que ir, mi padre acaba de llegar}_

No alcanzo a despedirse cuando Mary ya se había desconectado.

* * *

Holi! bueno ya tengo el próximo capitulo casi terminado, tal vez lo subo esta misma semana, espero les guste.

Gracias por leer

Algunas aclaraciones:

+Decidí que el cumpleaños de Castiel sea el 20 de Agosto, por que es el cumpleaños de Misha

+Por lo tanto Castiel tiene 16 años, cumple 17 hasta el verano (Tomando en cuenta las aclaraciones del capitulo pasado)

+Amara esta muy fuera de personaje, pero well es un au y necesito a alguien haciendo preguntas (XD) espero no los disguste

+Tal vez Lucifer tiene un crush con Sam

+Solo puse a 5 ángeles siendo hermanos de Cas, por que se me hacia excesivo ponerlos a todos XD de mayor a menor son: Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, Castiel, Alfie y Hael (estos últimos son mellizos o gemelos fraternos)

+Hael es chica y es el gemelo mayor, mientras que Alfie es un chico y es el menor.

+Cuando Dean(Siendo Mary) contesta que tiene una hermana menor y se lleva bien con ella, se refiere a Sam /Lo quise aclarar por si acaso/


	3. Chapter 3

Supernatural y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La historia a continuación fue hecha sin fines de lucro.

Advertencia: Au, Bullying

Muchas gracias para todos los lectores, todos los que han marcado fav y/o siguen la historia, me hace realmente feliz, gracias también para **SorayaWinchesterHolmes** y **Suki** (Invitado), espero les siga gustando la historia y muchas gracias.

 **Suki** : En cuanto a tu aclaración, de hecho, lo he utilizado correctamente, cuando los enliste de mayor a menor aclare que Hael y Alfie son mellizos o gemelos fraternos.

"Gemelos fraternos" es otra forma de decirle a los mellizos. Por eso en la aclaración de quien es mayor utilice el término "gemelos".

"Gemelos idénticos" son los del mismo ovulo y espermatozoide.

Lo que está entre […] son los mensajes de Castiel "Steve Collins"  
y los que están ente {…} son los de Dean y/o Crowley/ "Mary Ackles"

* * *

No friends

El fin de semana había una fiesta en casa de Crowley, obviamente sus hermanos iban a ir, al menos Lucifer y Gabriel, Michael en ocasiones prefería quedarse en casa, aunque siempre estaba detrás de Lucifer, era bastante normal que los mayores de los Novak salieran los fines de semana, pero esta vez su padre había puesto una condición a su permiso de salir, "Muy bien pero lleven a Castiel" recuerda que en cuanto escucho a su padre decir eso se levantó de la mesa y se fue a su habitación, antes de eso habían tenido una discusión sin sentido y ahora salía con eso, talvez no era la popularidad encarnada como sus hermanos pero no tenía por qué forzarlo a socializar de esa forma.

Desde que su padre había dicho aquello, no se quitaba de encima a Lucifer y Gabriel quienes le insistían, chantajeaban e incluso trataban de llegar a un trato con tal de que los acompañara.

-Vamos Castiel, no porque tú seas un antisocial nosotros tenemos que ser arrastrados contigo- no podía distinguir si el tono que usaba Gabriel era el de un comentario ofensivo o una súplica mal estructurada, pero de igual forma le hacía enojar su insistencia.

-He dicho que no, ¿A qué se supone que voy a ir?, para que me ignoren mejor me quedo aquí- cerro con fuerza su casillero y siguió caminando por el pasillo hasta el gimnasio

 _{Hola, lo lamento ayer me fui rápido porque llego mi padre}_ estaba en las gradas del gimnasio, tenía una nota para no hacer ejercicios así que adelantaba sus tareas, cuando le llego un mensaje de Mary

 _[No te preocupes :)]_ Contesto de inmediato  
 _[Te regaño por estar hasta tarde?]_

 _{Algo así, es policía, es como vivir en prisión}_  
 _{Es como si esperara siempre demasiado de mí, mi hermana me ve como un ejemplo así que tengo que ser obediente, a veces pienso que Sammy tiene más libertad que yo, pero supongo que es porque soy mayor}_

Hasta después de unos segundos de haber enviado el mensaje es que se dio cuenta que la había cagado oficialmente, la discusión con John que tuvo anoche hizo que se pusiera al límite y ahora había mencionado a su hermano en una conversación falsa, Crowley lo iba a matar, Castiel no puede ser tan tonto como para no darse cuenta. Le estaba por dar un ataque de pánico en la cafetería cuando.

 _[Todos los padres son iguales?]_ Castiel leyó y contesto el mensaje casi al mismo tiempo  
[Es decir, el mío no es policía, de hecho, es escritor y trabaja para una empresa, pero aún le queda tiempo para estar constantemente decepcionado de mi]

Cuando decidió continuar la conversación, no planeaba ponerse tan personal, no debía permitir que Crowley se diera cuenta de ello. Saco la laptop de su mochila y abrió la cuenta de Mary, entro a configuraciones y cambio la contraseña de la cuenta, después le inventaría algo a Crowley.

 _{Lo lamento, no quiero ponerme sentimental}_ Si no zanjaba el tema rápido terminaría diciéndole que en realidad era Dean Winchester en una especie de broma, con un nombre falso y la foto de su madre.  
 _{Qué haces ahora?}_  
No estaba seguro si lo decía por Mary o por el mismo, pero daba igual ya nadie más miraría la conversación

 _[En el gimnasio, tengo ed.]_  
 _[Pero tengo una nota, tu?]_

Apenas leyó el mensaje se puso de pie con todas sus cosas y camino hacia el gimnasio, apenas entro vio un grupo de chicos jugando quemados y al Novak sentado en lo alto de las gradas, se sentó en las gradas del frente y saco su laptop.

Castiel volteo por instinto hacia la puerta cuando se abrió, vio a uno de los amigos de sus hermanos, Dean, o uno de los Winchester si mal no recuerda, pero apenas entro las chicas de su grupo comenzaron a susurrar cosas entre ellas, seguro salía con una de ellas o algo, su móvil lo saco de sus pensamientos

 _{Álgebra, pero mi maestra no está}_

Dean espero la respuesta del Novak, pasaron unos segundos y nada, pero al levantar la vista de su laptop vio el momento justo en el que uno de los chicos, compañero de Castiel, le lanzaba un balón intencionalmente, el balón no fue del todo esquivado, Castiel había recibido el golpe casi de lleno además al rebotar tiro de las gradas su mochila, libros y móvil incluidos.

Se puso de pie instintivamente, pero al ver la mirada de algunos de los chicos de primero sobre el solo volvió a sentarse, cerro de golpe su computadora y salió del gimnasio, lo último que vio antes de cerrar la puerta fue a Castiel recogiendo sus cosas del piso.

 _[Lo lamento, he perdido mi móvil y ahora estoy en mi laptop, en biblioteca]_

 _{Perdiste el móvil?}_ Sabia que mentía, bueno Dean lo sabía, Mary tenia libre álgebra y estaba en otra escuela.

 _[Un estúpido de mi salón lo ha tirado de las gradas, ahora no funciona, de camino a casa tendré que comprar uno nuevo]_

 _{Fue un accidente?, estas bien?}_ Parte de él se refería al golpe con el balón

Llego a su próxima clase y Crowley en cuanto le miro vio que entrecerró los ojos, ese gesto que solo él hace, seguro ya se dio cuenta que no puede entrar a la sesión

 _[Si, no fue nada, estoy acostumbrado]_

-Así que… ¿Por qué no puedo entrar?, ¿acaso tú y el Novak están haciendo sexting? - Hizo un gesto de burla al decir eso

-No, claro que no, solo que elimine la cuenta- contesto muy rápido

-¿Qué?, ¿Pero por qué?- Tenia que inventar algo y rápido

-Casi la cago así que le dije que iba a salir fuera por una situación de salud y que no iba a estar en un tiempo, me contesto algo así como "cuídate mucho y recupérate"- Crowley lo veía estupefacto -Te das cuenta que si nos descubría íbamos a terminar en el sótano de Michael-

-Iba a ser la broma perfecta- Se quejó Crowley después de unos minutos de silencio, tal parece que se lo había creído todo.

{No deberías acostumbrarte a esas cosas} contesto más calmado una vez que Crowley dejo de acosarle con preguntas respecto a la supuesta conversación

 _[A ti te molestan en la escuela?]_

 _{No, se podría decir que soy algo así como popular, pero de verdad que lo detesto}_

 _[Algo así como popular, o la reina de los bailes cada año?]_

 _{Solo este año y el pasado}_  
 _{Jajaja}_

 _[Y a que te refieres con que lo detestas?]_

 _{Bueno, siento que no puedo ser realmente yo, las personas con las que me siento a comer todos los días no saben de mis problemas, es todo tan falso, preferiría estar con personas que me entiendan y compartan mis gustos, pero tengo que ser ejemplo a seguir de mi hermana}_

 _[Mis hermanos son populares, mi padre quiere que sea como ellos o al menos que entre en la categoría de normal, supongo que se conformaría con que tenga amigos, pero prefiero balones en la cara a personas falsas]_

Por un momento sintió que le decía falso a él, como si supiera que en realidad es Dean Winchester con un perfil falso y la foto de su madre, quien en realidad se sentía que no encajaba con su grupo de amigos, que estaba atrapado en silencio sufriendo por ser perfecto a ojos de su padre y su hermano.

Después de unos minutos sin recibir respuesta Castiel releyó el último mensaje que había enviado a Mary.

 _[No lo digo por ti, tú lo haces por tu hermana tu padre]_

 _{Eso no me quita lo falsa}_

 _[Lo siento no quería ofenderte, aún estoy algo molesto por los idiotas de mi salón]_

 _{Como se llama el idiota que te golpeo con el balón?}_

Era la hora del almuerzo y Dean estaba en cafetería con su grupo de amigos, desde su puesto podía ver al Novak solo en su asiento habitual tenía la laptop en la mesa y un libro en la mano.

-Escuche que le dieron un buen golpe a Castiel, en gimnasia- Dijo sin pensar mucho en ello, Sammy, Jess, Baltazar y Gabriel siguieron en lo suyo, pero Michael le dedico toda su atención apenas menciono a su hermano menor

\- ¿Qué dijiste? - le pregunto ya en un tono iracundo, esto provocó casi silencio total en la mesa, ahora Gabriel y Lucifer también prestaban atención

-Iba pasando por el gimnasio y unos chicos lo comentaron, un tipo llamado Rafael- Ya se lo había topado antes, era de lo peor él y su hermana eran como pirañas – Entiendo que Cas estaba en las gradas y la tortuga ninja le lanzo un balón, tremendo golpe le dio- vio como Michael hacia un gesto de furia, sabía bien que era sobreprotector con sus hermanos. Gabriel y Lucifer intercambiaron miradas

-Si defendemos a Cassie de Rafael, ¿crees que acepte ir con nosotros a la fiesta? - le pregunto Lucifer a Gabriel

-Igual vamos a partirle la cara a ese idiota, si acepta después de eso, será un bono- contesto Gabriel

-Espero que por "fiesta", no se refieran a mi fiesta- Contra puso Crowley que inesperadamente se había mantenido callado durante toda la situación

-Papá no nos dejara ir sin él-

* * *

Hola! Ya había terminado este capitulo, pero no me había dado tiempo para subirlo, en fin, ya esta aquí.  
Ahora son solo Dean y Cass, y la broma esta cancelada, o algo así, obvio Crowley no se va quedar con ese cuento, o si? XD.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Algunas aclaraciones.

+La hermana de Rafael, solo hago referencia a el contenedor femenino que toma después de Donnie Finnerman

+Castiel discute con su padre por la pregunta de Amara, supongo que Chuck solo quiere que su hijo se integre como sus hermanos, así que es por eso que obliga a los mayores a llevarlo con ellos.

+Dean discute con John constantemente y casi por cualquier cosa, (mas tarde aclarare al 100% que origino estas peleas)

+He puesto a John como policía, (iba a ser mecánico, pero no se que paso XD)

+Mary Winchester, la madre de Sam y Dean, murió cuando eran pequeños, igual con la madre de los Novak (No tengo nada en contra XD, pero no podía darle una esposa a Chuck y necesito a John llevando esto solo para que este siempre encima de Dean)


	4. Chapter 4

Supernatural y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La historia a continuación fue hecha sin fines de lucro.

Advertencia: Au, Bullying

Muchas gracias a todos, por marcar fav y/o seguir la historia, así como sus comentarios me hacen realmente feliz, especialmente para **Ceci** (invitado), espero que les siga gustando la historia muchas gracias.

 **Ceci** : Bueno tu comentario me hizo realmente feliz, no se publican solos porque tengo que autorizarlos y como no había entrado apenas lo leí, pero me emocione mucho. Lo sé Dean y Cas sufren ya bastante en la serie, pero no te preocupes estoy casi segura que todo va a terminar bien, por lo menos aquí, espero que te siga gustando la historia, muchas gracias por tu apoyo ;)

Lo que está entre […] son los mensajes de Castiel "Steve Collins"  
y los que están ente {…} son los de Dean y/o Crowley/ "Mary Ackles"

Screenshot

Era una fiesta ruidosa, la música electrónica y gritos de adolescentes llenaban el ambiente del lugar, era algo fastidioso después de unos minutos, en cuanto llegaron, sus hermanos desaparecieron por completo, dejándole solo en un amplio sofá de la sala, había terminado tal y como imagino, ignorado por sus hermanos, abandonado en alguna parte de la casa de un desconocido, después de llegar solo tuvo que esperar un par de minutos para ver la casa llena de otros jóvenes, que bebían y gritaban por todo el lugar.

 _{Hola, que haces?}_ Recibió un mensaje de Mary justo cuando planeaba regresar a casa caminando

 _[No mucho, en una fiesta con los idiotas de mis hermanos, ya quiero regresar a casa]_

 _{Enserio?, yo también voy a una}_

 _[Yo no disfruto mucho del ruido y los gritos, así que regresare a casa caminando]_

 _{Tu padre no se molestará con tus hermanos si regresas solo?}_

 _[Tal vez]_

Castiel se encamino a la puerta principal, pero Gabriel le tomo del brazo justo cuando abría la puerta.

-¿No planeabas irte sin nosotros o sí?, hermanito- dijo Gabriel en tono cantarín

-Voy a tomar aire- contesto apresuradamente

Aunque término accediendo a ir a esa estúpida fiesta ahora sentía que, trasporte por un mes y Lucifer defendiéndole, no valía mucho la pena, aunque había disfrutado ver el rostro hinchado de Rafael, estaba seguro Michael también habría hecho y sin asistir a la fiesta.

Encontró un lugar tranquilo en el jardín, había unas bancas amplias y el lugar era silencioso. Decidió que tal vez podría leer algo en su móvil o escuchar música, cuando un impala negro estaciono cerca de donde estaba, de él descendieron un par de chicos, los amigos de Gabriel, Sam y Dean Winchester, el mayor le miro de reojo hasta que desapareció en el ruido de la fiesta.

No está muy seguro a qué hora sus hermanos decidieron regresar a casa, pero recuerda claramente la sensación de pesadez que no le abandono hasta la mañana siguiente.

 _{Tu padre castigo a tus hermanos?}_

 _[No, al final encontré un sitio donde leer]_

 _{Porque fuiste a la fiesta en primer lugar?}_

 _[Mi padre les daba permiso a mis hermanos si me llevaban]_

 _{Pero podías negarte, o ellos también te intimidan}_

 _[No, pero conseguí un buen trato, trasporte todo el mes]_

 _{Y es normal que tu padre ponga condiciones?}_

 _[No lo hace seguido, pero discutimos]_

 _{Entiendo}_  
 _{Es algo de lo que quieres hablar?}_

 _[Es porque soy gay]_

Ninguno de los dos lo esperaba, ni sabían cómo había terminado la conversación así. Y ahora Dean no sabía que contestar, estaba totalmente impactado.

 _[No sé por qué dije eso]_  
 _[Lo siento]_

 _{No, lo siento yo, no sabía que contestar}_  
 _{Pero está bien, es decir, somos amigos, no?}_

 _[Gracias]_  
 _[Soy Castiel]_

Debía buscar una forma de averiguar a qué se refería sin dar a entender que sabe que Steve Collins es un alias.

 _{Un hermano de Steve?}_

 _[No, mi nombre real es Castiel, Steve Collins es un nombre falso]_

 _{Entiendo}_  
 _{Un gusto Castiel}_

Esto estaba llegando más lejos de lo que planeaba, ni siquiera sabía por qué seguía hablando con él, es decir, aunque terminaran siendo amigos, o llevándose bien con Castiel, de nada servía, Mary Ackles jamás iba a poder ver a Steve Collins.

Crowley ya había intentado cientos de contraseñas diferentes, pero no lograba acceder a la cuenta, al inicio casi se tragó lo de que Dean había cerrado la cuenta, pero por casualidad unos días después vio a Mary disponible, Dean aun usaba la cuenta, solo cambio la contraseña, desde entonces se dio la tarea de averiguar cuál era.

-Fergus, tu amiguito del Impala está en la sala desde hace un rato, deberías atenderlo- La madre de Crowley le distrajo de su algoritmo mental con el que planeaba encontrar la contraseña del rubio mencionado.

Casi a modo de epifanía la palabra impala resonó en su mente un millón de veces, como es posible que no lo intento ni una sola vez, si el pecoso se pasaba toda su vida idolatrando su auto. Escribió a toda velocidad "Impala67" en el espacio de contraseña y milagrosamente vio resplandecer el inicio de la cuenta, esto solo provoco una sonrisa satisfecha. Aun con la mueca instalada en su rostro bajo dramáticamente las escaleras de su casa rumbo a la sala, atendió rápido y sin prestar mucha atención al blondo hasta que se fue una hora con cuarenta y cinco minutos después, contó cada segundo, la curiosidad le hervía en el fondo del estómago y le resecaba la boca constantemente, mientras su mente divagaba en lo que podría encontrar. Cuando al fin su amigo se fue, abrió la cuenta desde su móvil incapaz de esperar un segundo más, leyó cada palabra de las dramáticas conversaciones, ya había leído los últimos mensajes una y otra vez, ni todas sus divagaciones se comparaban con esto, tomo un screenshot a la conversación y cerró la sesión.

Bajo con lentitud del auto de Lucifer, sus hermanos sin despedirse se alejaron a pasos acelerados rumbo a la entrada, aún estaba en el estacionamiento cuando _Heat of the moment_ a todo volumen resonó a su lado, solo alcanzo a ver el cabello largo del menor de los Winchester, mientras el sonido del portazo hizo aparecer al mayor y desaparecer la música, siguió su camino sin notar la mirada curiosa que le dirigía el dueño del Impala.

Sentía algo irregular en el ambiente de la escuela, pero aun no identificaba que, había grupos de chicos alrededor de los casilleros, todos cuchicheaban y reían ruidosamente, en modo de cámara lenta podía sentir las miradas de todos, como dirigían esa mirada y luego seguían al cuchicheo, conocía la dinámica la tenía tatuada en su cerebro desde que entro a la escuela, pero esta vez era masivo, algo estaba diferente, su secuencia de pensamientos se vio brutalmente interrumpida cuando llego a su casillero, tenía con tinta color rosa brillante de lado a lado incluso pasando el límite de su taquilla la palabra Marica su mente se quedó en blanco por unos segundos como si el aire se rehusara a entrar en su sistema y llegar correctamente hasta su cerebro, no reacciono hasta que sintió las mejillas calientes por sus lágrimas, corrió retrocediendo sus pasos sin ver a quien empujaba o quien se reía en su camino, solo quería salir de ese lugar.

Dean se entretuvo buscando su mochila en el maletero y conversando con Lisa en el estacionamiento, empujo la puerta con poca fuerza y apenas dio unos pasos algún estúpido que no veía por donde caminaba choco contra él y se quedó ahí en su pecho ¿Sollozando?, ¡Abrazándole! Por el amor de dios que clase de bienvenida a la escuela es esta, después de superar un ligero trance de pensamientos sobre si realmente estaba despierto y cosas vanas, bajo su mirada para ver quién era su agresor, puso sus manos en los hombros ajenos y empujo con una delicadeza de dudosa procedencia -Castiel- dijo al ver su descubrimiento el mencionado no hizo más que subir la mirada para mostrar su rostro rojo y afligido, mientras lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas -Mike- dijo con los ojos inundados –¿Que rayos?- a pesar de tener dudas mejor se limitó a tratar de tranquilizar al moreno.

Cuando logro calmar a su compañero, le convenció de llevarlo a casa, tal vez era el típico rubio popular que no tenía mucho que decir o lo que sea, pero Dean Winchester nunca dejaría a alguien que le necesita, todos los rostros llorosos le recuerdan a Sammy de pequeño, no iba a dejar a Castiel solo, sin importar que nunca le había hablado (al menos en persona), que no tenía idea de por qué lloraba, o que todos ahora le juzgaban por ayudar a Castiel en lugar de reírse de él.

* * *

Hola! Bueno esta vez sí que me ausente un buen tiempo, me disculpo por eso, ya tenía esto escrito, pero no tenía oportunidad de corregir y subir. Publicare el siguiente en estos días.

Estaba corrigiendo y me emocione tanto, al fin Cas y Dean hablan en la vida real. Crowley se salió con la suya(?).

Algunas aclaraciones.

+Así es, la misteriosa razón por la que Chuck trata de integrar a Castiel, es por su homosexualidad

+En el siguiente se aclara la misteriosa razón por la que discuten Dean y John

+Los hermanos de Castiel aún no saben que sucede.

+La razón por la que dejaron ese mensaje en la taquilla de Castiel es porque Crowley compartió el screenshot de la conversación donde Cas dice su nombre real y que es gay.

+Castiel solo sabe del mensaje en su casillero, aún no sabe que hay un screenshot de su conversación, ni sabe que Dean es Mary.

+Castiel se abrazó a Dean cuando lloraba porque lo confunde con Michael, por eso dice "Mike"


	5. Chapter 5

Supernatural y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La historia a continuación fue hecha sin fines de lucro.

Advertencia: Au, Bullying, violencia.

Muchas gracias a todos, por marcar fav y/o seguir la historia, así como sus comentarios me hacen realmente feliz, agradecimientos especiales para Suki(invitado), no me odies, y aparte este creo que esta más corto para acabar, pero subiré el siguiente entre hoy y mañana solo tengo que corregir :v

* * *

Espejo

La casa estaba vacía, naturalmente, sus hermanos estaban en la escuela y su padre en el trabajo, le costó trabajo convencer a Dean de dejarlo solo, pero lo logro, aún estaba algo sorprendido de que un desconocido se preocupara genuinamente por él, aunque tal vez lo hacía porque es amigo de sus hermanos.

La sensación de calor aun podía sentirla en su rostro, la pesadez en sus ojos y el ardor en su nariz provocado por llorar no le abandonaba, se tiro en su cama y perdió la mirada en algún punto del techo. Su móvil comenzó hacer ruido en la bolsa de su pantalón, sintió más lagrimas formarse y recorrer su rostro mientras veía la pantalla, había mensajes de sus compañeros, ofendiéndole y burlándose, desconocidos publicando cosas sobre él, su vista nublada se fijo en algo en especial que todos estaban comentando, una captura, una jodida captura de su conversación con Mary, se había estado preguntando porque de pronto todos sabían, y ahora que tenía la respuesta se negaba a aceptarlo, eso merecía por confiar en un desconocido, por pensar que iba a poder confiar en alguien, por pensar que de verdad había ganado un amigo, Mary Ackles le había engañado, lo había traicionado.

La cara asqueada de Mary al momento de leer su mensaje y después las burlas de sus compañeros, la imagen de su casillero pintado, todo le abrumo aún más, se puso de pie y abrió su computador, elimino todo, a todos sus contactos, a Mary y toda su conversación, su propia cuenta y corrió al baño, se tiro al suelo y lanzo el móvil que seguía haciendo ruido de vez en vez, contra el espejo, se recargo con ambos brazos en el lavamanos y observo su reflejo, con el cabello revuelto y los ojos rojos, se desabotono la camisa de las mangas y las arremango, abrió la regadera y dejo que la tina se llenara con agua fría, perdió la mirada en el fondo de la bañera hasta que en un impulso se metió con todo y zapatos, el agua le caía en la cabeza, pegando su cabello y ropa, se sentía tan estresado y ausente, no quería más de esta basura, no de nuevo, apenas se había librado de todo.

Ahora imágenes de sus antiguos compañeros molestándole, molestando incluso a sus hermanos, las discusiones en su casa por el mismo motivo, todo le saturo, cuando menos pensó termino tomado un trozo de espejo, hizo múltiples cortes al azar en sus brazos, muñecas y parte de su cara, en un furioso ataque de ira hacia sí mismo, luego el calor de su sangre brotando le invadió por completo, junto al dolor, el agua se tinto de rojo hasta que se sumergió en un profundo sueño.

Michael llego corriendo a la mesa donde estaban sus hermanos, noto que faltaba Dean y Crowley pero no hizo comentarios tenia prisa.

-Lucy, necesito las llaves del auto- exigió con prisa, Lucifer solo le miro unos segundos y busco en la bolsa de su pantalón

-¿Todo bien?- Pregunto cauteloso, algunos de la mesa estaban atentos a lo que se desarrollaba entre ellos

-Castiel…- Desvió la mirada -Te explico en casa- y se fue corriendo al estacionamiento. Cuando salió de su clase de química y llego a los casilleros, vio por casualidad el de Castiel que se encuentra frente al suyo, tenía dibujos e insultos, pero lo que resaltaba sobre todo era _esa_ palabra, inmediatamente fue a buscarlo a su clase y no le encontró, algo de paranoia le invadió y termino conduciendo a toda velocidad a casa, si sus suposiciones eran herradas no le importaba realmente perder la mitad del día, por ver si su hermano pequeño estaba bien.

Corrió escaleras arriba tropezando algunas veces y toco con fuerza la puerta de la habitación del menor, no recibió ninguna respuesta y tomo su móvil para llamarle, pero algo dentro de él, tal vez su instinto de hermano mayor, tal vez su extrema paranoia, le obligo a tirar la puerta de una patada para correr por toda la habitación vociferando el nombre de su hermano, hasta que escucho el agua de la regadera

-Castiel, ¿estas tomando un baño? - pregunto con temor e incertidumbre

No pasaron ni dos segundos, cada segundo eran horas para él, empujo con cautela la puerta del baño y vio lentamente la habitación, vidrios del espejo esparcidos por el suelo en un ligero charco de agua con tonos carmesí, el móvil de Castiel con la pantalla hecha pedazos aun hacia ruido en una esquina del baño, Castiel en la tina aún con la ropa puesta, parecía dormido pacíficamente, pero estaba nadando en su propia sangre, estaba completamente en shock y cuando despertó ya estaba en la ambulancia camino al hospital con la cara sumida en sus manos mientras veía a su hermano aun dormido en la camilla.

Cuando Dean regreso de dejar a Castiel en su casa, inmediatamente busco a Crowley, estaba casi seguro que estaba directamente relacionado con las lágrimas del moreno, a la mitad de su búsqueda uno de sus compañeros le mostro la imagen de un screenshot de la última conversación que tuvo con Castiel.

Lucifer era la persona más segura de sí misma, era popular, tenía dinero, un auto, una universidad segura, una familia estable, amigos, tenía todo, su único problema giraba en torno a una persona, un nombre, Samuel Winchester, Lucifer era caprichoso, desde niño siempre tuvo lo que quiso, por eso no sabe aceptar un "no" por respuesta, por eso desde que descubrió que el alce le llamaba la atención decidió acosarlo de sol a sol hasta que este accediera, pero para ser justos nunca fue directo, no hasta ahora.

El día de la fiesta había bebido, y no es como que le afecte la bebida, no claro que no, pero descubrió que al menor de los Winchester, si, recuerda que eran casi las 2 am cuando propuso a su pequeño grupo de amigos despiertos ir a cenar a algún lado, algunos inmediatamente rechazaron, Lucifer al volante era peligroso, bebido, mejor no entremos en detalles, pero Sam le dijo que "si", como pudo llego al auto, Sam entro en el copiloto y cerró la puerta, estaban lejos estacionados en la banqueta frente a la casa de uno de los vecinos de Crowley, se dejó llevar, estaba "bebido" y acorralo al menor contra la puerta y el asiento mientras le besaba, la mejor sensación que pudo sentir fue que el castaño le correspondió, recuerda vagamente que incluso le sostuvo el rostro y luego solo se durmió, a la mañana siguiente en la escuela, ninguno de los dos recordaba nada.

Llevaba casi 2 horas en la sala de espera, su padre había llegado hace media hora, pero estaba en el pasillo atendiendo llamadas y sus hermanos aun no terminaban las clases, el decidió no alterarlos, en cuanto salgan saldrá a recogerlos.

Ver a su hermano en la camilla, lleno de agujas y tan pálido, le rompió el corazón y le lleno de angustia, temía por que no despertara, por no volver a verlo, escucharlo, sentía que era su culpa por no poder estar a su lado. Se quedó dormido pensando en todo, cuando despertó el doctor hablaba con su padre y Lucifer estaba a su lado.

-El doctor dice que está estable- su padre se acercó con un café en cada mano, -Pero no ha despertado, dice que podría despertar en cualquier momento, una semana, un par de días, un mes, la pérdida de sangre impidió que su cerebro se oxigenara correctamente-

Lucifer se puso de pie y al juzgar por como caminaba estaba furioso -¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Gabriel desde su asiento -A buscar el hijo de puta que le provocó esto a Cas- Con eso desapareció en el pasillo

* * *

Hola!

Les agradezco por su seguimiento y apoyo, no me odien, xD yo se que estos dos merecen miel sobre hojuelas después de lo que viven en la serie, pero ahora vengo yo y dejo a Cas en coma y a Dean sin saberlo.

p.d lo siento si deje algún error, los leo hasta en voz alta y cuando ya lo publique voy y miro que hay errores tontos como "el metatron" y luego me da weba corregirlo :v

Algunas Aclaraciones

+Castiel ya había sufrido acoso en escuelas anteriores, y eso originaba problemas en su casa, por eso lo toma peor de lo que es.

+Dean aun no sabe que Castiel esta en el hospital, él lo dejo en su casa y fue a averiguar sobre lo del screenshot.

+En lo que Dean deja a Cas a su casa, pregunta que es lo que pasa, pero Castiel no le contesta nada, lo imagine algo así como silencio total en el impala mientras Dean conduce

+Lo del beso entre Lucifer y Sam no es solo relleno ;-;

+A Michael le afecta tanto por lo del hijo mayor y eso

+Mientras escribía esto, estaba escuchando el soundtrack de Brockeback Mountain (The wings) /eso explica algunas cosas(?)/

+Es hasta el proximo donde se aclara la misteriosa razón de las discusiones de Dean :v


	6. Chapter 6

Supernatural y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La historia a continuación fue hecha sin fines de lucro.

Advertencia: Au, Bullying

Muchas gracias para todos los lectores, todos los que han marcado fav y/o siguen la historia, me hace realmente feliz, gracias también para **Brenda** (inivitado) muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero te siga gustando la historia.

También quiero aprovechar para pedir una disculpa, había dicho que iba actualizar el mismo día que subí el capitulo anterior y no lo hice, mis disculpas y gracias por leer.

* * *

Mary

Dean estaba con Crowley desde que descubrió lo del screenshot, se sentía en medio de un dilema, gran parte de él se sentía muy culpable, egoísta, siente que, si quería seguir charlando con Castiel debió eliminar a Mary, armarse de valor e ir hablarle en persona, pero prefirió seguir escondiendo el rostro tras un teclado y una pantalla y ahora Cas fue dañado por todos gracias a él.

-No puedo creer que siguieras con esa estupidez- agitaba los brazos mientras gesticulaba y no paraba de ver la reacción del escocés - ¿tanto era tu deseo de hacerle daño a Lucifer?, ¿Por qué no fuiste directo contra él, en lugar de hacerle daño a otros? –

-Todo esto no te importaría- se detuvo un momento y apoyo su mano en la mejilla mientras rodaba los ojos -No te molestarías en absoluto si se tratara de otra persona, él te agrada- más que una cuestión era una sentencia con todo y miradas acusadoras.

-No he cruzado palabra con él- su mente busco rápido una salida, solo no debía aceptarlo en voz alta

-No estamos hablando de eso, ¿acaso crees que somos amigos solo por hablar de chicas y salir a beber? - lo miro sarcástico unos segundos luego le quito importancia balanceando la mano de un lado a otro -en mi defensa no estaba del todo seguro de tu flechazo por el Novak hasta hace media hora, que fue cuando comenzaste todo este circo con fin de defender a tu amado- uso todo el tiempo un tono tintado de superioridad y burla-Mira el lado positivo, hablaste con él, y ahora sabes oficialmente que es gay, consolarlo fue un bonus - se siguió riendo unos segundos de sus propios comentarios

Dean que se había sentado en uno de los sofás, se puso de pie tomo sus llaves y salió de la casa dando un portazo tras un jódete Crowley .

Una vez en el auto, recargo la cabeza en el volante, con las manos en el cabello, se sentía preocupado por Castiel, su preocupación se sentía casi tan fuerte como cuando se sentía así por Sammy o tal vez incluso más, seguro es la culpa, pensó antes de arrancar el auto y dirigirse a casa.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Michael despertó en un sofá, envuelto en una cobija marrón que era de la habitación de Castiel, sentía los ojos cansados y los labios resecos, se desperezo, la posición en la que se encontraba parecía cansarle más de lo que le hacía descansar, se puso de pie aun con la cobija en los hombros y se aproximó a la cama donde Cas parecía plácidamente dormido, dio unos pasos más atrás y abrió las cortinas, vio por la ventana unos segundos luego regreso su vista a su hermano, recuerda que abrir las cortinas solía ser la única forma de despertar al menor cuando era pequeño. Se siente culpable, siente que debió estar más tiempo con él, no solo cuidarlo de lejos, sino estar con a su lado siempre, apoyarlo y que el menor pudiera contarle todo lo que pasaba, pero no, nunca lo hizo.

Después de unos minutos que había pasado solo contemplando a Castiel, Lucifer llego con café y una maleta, se sentó en el sofá en el que había dormido y de la maleta saco una laptop.

-Si quieres puedes ir a descansar- comento apenas abrió la pantalla, Michael se limitó a negar con la cabeza y acercarse sentándose a su lado

\- ¿Es la de Castiel? - pregunto refiriéndose a la portátil

-Sí, mira- desbloqueo la pantalla de su móvil y le mostró una imagen, una conversación de Castiel. -Ayer esto fue enviado a todos en la escuela, trato de averiguar quién es esa tal Mary Ackles-

-¿Es de otra escuela?- no recuerda a nadie con ese nombre y no había visto a ninguna chica cerca de Castiel a excepción de Meg

-Es lo que trato de averiguar, Sam es bueno en estas cosas, así que, si no logro encontrar nada aquí, le pediré ayuda- Mientras lucifer hablaba a su lado se limitó a solo prestarle atención al fondo de pantalla de la laptop de su hermano, un fondo completamente blanco, en el centro un par de alas negras con mucho detalle en las plumas, le hizo sentir culpable por conocer tan poco a su hermano.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

En la tarde después de clases Sam normalmente iba a la biblioteca a terminar tareas o avanzar proyectos, pero esa tarde sus planes fueron interrumpidos por una llamada, Lucifer le llamaba diciendo que necesitaba su ayuda para algo de computadoras y normalmente le diría algo como "Mañana la traes y vemos en el descanso", pero Lucifer le contó toda la situación de su hermano menor y simplemente no pudo negarse.

Dean llevo a Sam al hospital y vio cómo su hermano menor bajaba del auto, busco un estacionamiento y se quedó ahí detrás del volante solo pensando, desde que Sam había llegado a su habitación con la historia de que Castiel estaba en el hospital, su cerebro no recibió más, condujo en automático y ahora que lo pensaba, si Sam no hablaba con el Novak , ¿por qué iba a verlo?, No podía creerlo apenas el día anterior había logrado estar cerca de Castiel y al siguiente estaba hospitalizado, ¿debía bajarse e ir a verlo?, se quedó tanto tiempo pensando, que cuando al fin decidió bajarse del auto vio que su hermano estaba saliendo del hospital con una laptop en las manos

-Hombre estaba a punto de bajar a buscarte- Improviso, se sentía patético, por dentro solo gritaba que tenía que ir, pero ignoro todo eso haciendo comentarios absurdos a su hermano mientras regresaba a su lugar en el auto.

Ese mismo día Sam se había puesto a trabajar en rescatar todas las cosas que el hermano menor de Lucifer había borrado, incluso tuvo que pedirle algunos consejos a Charlie una chica que vivía a unas cuantas casas, era un genio con las computadoras, cuando al fin había logrado restaurar todo el contenido del ordenador, se acostó a dormir, aunque tenía algo de curiosidad no veía correcto husmear entre las cosas de alguien más.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Eran las 3 am y Sam le había enviado un mensaje "todo listo, mañana en la escuela te la entrego", se quedó un par de minutos viendo el mensaje, luego regreso la vista a la camilla donde estaba su hermano aun dormido, pronto descubriría quien fue la persona que hizo esto.

Al día siguiente Lucifer no tenía animo de nada, no tenía idea de cómo Michael había dormido en ese incomodo sofá y todavía le había quedado energía para hacer papeleo de hospital y regresar a casa para hacer sus labores.

Fue a la escuela por la computadora de Castiel y regreso al hospital, al entrar a la habitación se sorprendió, había un chico en la habitación

-¿Eres amigo de Castiel?- pregunto a un chico delgado y rubio que estaba de espaldas a él, acomodando un arreglo de flores a un lado de la cama de su hermano, el chico se giró y al verlo solo sonrió

-Bueno me gustaría, pero lamentablemente no- al ver la expresión extrañada del otro agrego -soy voluntario-

-¿Y eso exactamente qué significa?-

-Bueno, en realidad mi trabajo es ayudar con pacientes, estoy estudiando medicina así que esto es como práctica, pero me gusta hacer estas cosas- dijo señalando las flores -Mi nombre es Adam- salió de la habitación sin escuchar el nombre del presente

Negó con la cabeza alejando toda distracción de su labor original, se sentó en un sofá y solo se dispuso a buscar entre las cosas de Castiel, encontró las conversaciones con Mary, busco más en su perfil, busco amigos en común, en ese mismo momento la cuenta fue eliminada, solo dejando un recuadro vacío con el nombre en letras grises y el mensaje "usted no puede contestar a esta conversación" en el espacio de responder, no podía ser más sospechoso. Tomo una foto del nombre completo y la imagen de perfil, con su móvil. En cuanto llego Gabriel a relevarlo fue a la biblioteca a buscar en todos los anuarios escolares.

Dean desde el lunes que no había usado siquiera el móvil, no hacía más que trabajar en automático, conducir a casa y quedarse despierto pensando en Castiel, tenía miedo de que no despertara jamás, de que descubrieran que él era Mary, aun cuando él no había hecho nada, esa tarde cuando salió de la escuela, dejo a Sammy en casa y condujo directamente al hospital, no aguantaba más.

Crowley sabia la contraseña de la cuenta de Mary, en cuanto se esparció el rumor de que Castiel había intentado suicidarse por lo ocurrido corrió a la biblioteca y cambio la contraseña antes de eliminarla por completo, no quería terminar en el congelador de Lucifer.

Camino por los pasillos del hospital hasta llegar a recepción, le indicaron en que habitación estaba el Novak y siguió su camino hasta ese lugar, mientras en su mente armaba un monologo por si encontraba a la familia de Cas, principalmente a los hermanos mayores de este, ya que eran sus amigos, ellos sabían que en su vida había hablado con su hermano. Pero de nada sirvió toda la dramatización mental que armo, cuando toco y abrió la puerta no había nadie, a excepción de Castiel claro, cuando se dio cuenta que los Novak mayores habían faltado automáticamente los imagino a todos alrededor de su hermano menor, esperando por su despertar, pero ahora veía que se había equivocado.

La habitación estaba apenas iluminada por el sol agonizante del atardecer, que se filtraba por las cortinas y una lámpara que emitía una luz tenue en tonos naranja cuya provocaba distintos tonos en los pétalos de las flores que estaban en la mesa a un lado de la cama, se aproximó silencioso a la cama y contemplo el rostro del moreno, su cabello estaba por toda su cara, sus ojos estaban suavemente cerrados, si quitaba del cuadro todo el equipo de respiración y el resto de tubos que entraban en Castiel, incluso se sentiría asustado de hacer ruido y despertarlo, no tenía monólogos para esa situación.

Gabriel había ido a la máquina expendedora por café, cuando iba de regreso alcanzo a ver desde el fondo del pasillo a Dean Winchester entrar a la habitación de Castiel, se sorprendió tanto que acelero el paso y cuando llego pudo ver por la ventana del pasillo a Dean sostener de forma amorosa el rostro de su hermano.

* * *

Hola! no, no me tenían secuestrada ni nada xDD (mal chiste ok :v)

En estos días actualizo esta vez si lo hago (?) tengo en mente un one-shot pero tal vez lo subo hasta que termine esta historia :v

Algunas aclaraciones:

+Tal vez Crowley se había dado cuenta de las cosas antes que Dean, o tal vez siempre lo supo, pero no lo quería aceptar.

+Dean claramente esta interesado en Castiel

+Sam ignora por completo los sentimientos de Lucifer

+Michael se siente culpable por que antes el y Cas eran muy unidos pero después ya no :v

+Castiel si va a despertar solo denle tiempo :v (en lo que Dean se termina de enamorar xD)

+Nadie sabe que Dean y Crowley es Mary

+Solo los mayores de los Novak se quedan en el hospital, Hael y Alfie solo van de visita

+La fiesta de Crowley fue en sábado, el domingo Castiel le dice a Mary que es gay

+Por lo tanto Cas se intenta suicidar en lunes :v

Nos vemos en el siguiente.


End file.
